Sleepyhead
by Nathania1721
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo yang tidur di mana pun dan kapan pun membuat teman-temannya heran. Namun pada akhirnya, mereka semua mendukung Wonwoo yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur. MEANIE - BOYS LOVE / FRIENDSHIP.


**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian semua bisa melihatnya di papan tulis. Rumus ini juga dapat digunakan dalam pengurangan vektor sebab mengurangi dengan suatu vektor sama dengan menambah lawan dari verktor tersebut. Untuk vektor-vektor yang segaris, penjumlahan atau pengurangan vektor dapat dilakukan dengan cara—"

Kalimat panjang sang guru terhenti begitu saja. Tatapannya tertuju pada seorang siswa yang duduk di dekat jendela. Siswa bermata sipit yang duduk di depannya, memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Menyenggol siswa lainnya yang membuat proses belajar mengajar mereka terhenti.

"Jeon Wonwoo... ya Jeon Wonwoo... bangun!" senggolan dan suaranya tidak mampu membuat temannya terjaga. Tetap terlelap seolah berada di kamarnya.

Ia langsung berbalik lagi saat guru berkaca mata itu berjalan mendekat. Berkacak pinggang dengan ekspresi menahan amarah.

Brak!

Gebrakan meja yang cukup keras itu membangunkan Wonwoo dari tidurnya. Matanya menyipit memperhatikan sekitar. Teman sekelasnya tidak mampu menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Berapa kali saya katakan untuk tidak tidur saat kelas saya sedang berlangsung Jeon Wonwoo?" suara tidak bersahabat itu membuat kantuk Wonwoo menguap. Ia hanya bisa memberikan cengirannya. Dan tanpa bertanya, ia tahu hukuman apa yang akan ia terima.

"Lari keliling lapangan sampai jam pelajaran saya selesai."

Siswa berambut hitam legam itu ingin membuka mulutnya. Namun ia urungkan. Takut mendapat hukuman tambahan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Jihoon- _ah_."

Siswa bermata sipit yang masih duduk di bangkunya menoleh. Menatap beberapa siswa yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ayo ke kantin!" Jihoon langsung berdiri. Diikuti siswa lainnya dengan perawakan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kenapa hanya ada kalian berdua? Mana Wonwoo?" tanya siswa ber-name tag Lee Seokmin. Sedangkan Jihoon hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak acuh.

"Mana kekasihmu Kim?" tanyanya lagi pada siswa lainnya.

"Seperti biasa," jawabnya malas.

"Lagi?" pekik mereka bersamaan.

Ketiganya menggeleng tidak percaya. Berjalan mengikuti Mingyu dan Jihoon yang sudah melangkah terlebih dahulu. Meski sudah berteman lama, mereka masih tidak bisa tidak terkejut dengan tingkah Wonwoo. Berbeda dengan Jihoon dan Mingyu yang sekelas dengan Wonwoo.

"Kim Mingyu... Kim Mingyu... Wonwoo dihukum lagi?"

Dari arah berlawanan, muncul seorang siswa berwajah manis. Berlarian menghampiri mereka yang diikuti siswa berwajah tampan. Ia tampak terengah karena berlari-lari di koridor sekolah.

"Yang ada di lapangan itu Wonwoo kan?" tanyanya masih dengan menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi yang sering dihukum mengelilingi lapangan karena tidur di dalam kelas?" yang menjawab bukan Mingyu. Tapi Jihoon yang menarik tangannya menjauh.

"Jihoon- _ah_ , Minghao- _ya_ , kalian kemana? Arah kantin bukan kesana?" Seokmin berteriak memanggil keduanya. Bukannya mendapat jawaban, justru geplakan di kepala yang ia dapat.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja menjemput putri tidur," balas Seungcheol sengit.

Seokmin memukul dahinya sendiri. Ia bertanya seolah-olah baru sehari berteman dengan Wonwoo. Temannya bermata tajam itu akan memilih tidur selesai mengerjakan hukumannya. Tidak akan menyusul ke kantin sebelum mereka menyeretnya ke kantin.

Dan benar saja, sesampainya di lapangan, mereka disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seperti biasa. Wonwoo tertidur di bawah pohon yang terletak di sudut lapangan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kalian membangunkanku?" Wonwoo melenguh sebal. Merebahkan kepalanya di meja kantin menunggu Mingyu membawakan makan siangnya.

"Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain tidur Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan yang lebih dulu menyantap makanannya. Sesekali ia berteriak karena Seokmin mencuri dagingnya.

"Ada."

"Apa?"

"Memejamkan mata."

"Sama saja bodoh!"

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi. Lebih memilih memejamkan mata meski keadaan kantin cukup ramai. Minghao yang berulang kali mencolek tangannya, tidak menjadi penghalangnya untuk melanjutkan tidur.

Ia mendesis saat Mingyu menempelkan minuman kaleng dingin ke wajahnya. Kalau Mingyu sudah berada di dekatnya, ia tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sebelum makanan di nampan habis, Mingyu akan terus merecokinya tanpa lelah.

"Kalian tahu? Aku tadi datang terlambat." Seokmin mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Namun tidak ada yang antusias menanggapi ceritanya. Karena semua tahu, Seokmin siswa paling rajin datang saat bel sudah berbunyi.

"Tapi aku tidak mendapat hukuman." Meski tidak ada yang menanggapi, ia tetap melanjutkannya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" dan akhirnya Minghao berbaik hati untuk bertanya.

"Aku memasang wajah sesedih mungkin. Aku bercerita kalau aku tengah berduka. Kehilangan anjing yang sudah delapan belas tahun aku urus seorang diri." Seketika, mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada Seokmin. Membuat siswa bermata sipit itu tersenyum senang. Merasa bangga karena ceritanya terlihat menarik perhatian teman-temannya.

"Akting ku sangat bagus kan? Bukankah aku ditakdirkan menjadi seorang aktor hebat?" ia tertawa dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bangga pada dirinya. Senyum lebarnya membuat matanya menyipit.

Plak!

"Uughh..." Seokmin mengeluh sambil memegangi kepalanya. Memandang seungcheol yang baru saja memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Bodoh," sambung Minghao yang membuat Seokmin melotot.

"Idiot." Jun menambahkan.

"Yak, ada apa dengan kalian? Apa kalian iri dengan kemampuan aktingku? Kalian takut kan aku sukses lebih dulu? Kalian tenang saja, aku akan memberikan tanda tangan meski aku sudah terkenal."

Pukulan kedua kembali ia dapatkan. Bukan dari Seungcheol, tapi dari Jihoon yang duduk di depannya. Siswa bertubuh mungil itu sampai berdiri dari duduknya. Memukul tepat di dahi Seokmin dengan kaleng kosong.

"Apa kau sebodoh itu? usiamu bahkan belum mencapai delapan belas tahun. Bahkan kalau kau sudah berusia delapan belas tahun, bagaimana kau menguruskan saat kau masih bayi?" teriak Jeonghan yang membuat siswa Lee itu terdiam beberapa detik. Setelahnya ia memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

"Aku lupa dengan tanggal lahirku," jawabnya masih dengan cengirannya. Matanya semakin menyipit bahkan hampir tidak tampak.

"Seokmin- _ah_ , aku suka matamu saat kau tersenyum."

Keheningan kembali melanda meja yang diisi delapan siswa itu. Semua terpaku pada Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba bersuara.

" _Ommo_!"

Seokmin menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau mencintaiku Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat geplakan di kepala belakangnya. Mingyu yang tepat duduk di sebelah kanan nya memukulnya cukup keras.

"Kalian dengarkan? Wonwoo baru saja mengakuinya." Ia mengabaikan kepalanya yang berdenyut. Kembali bertanya pada teman-temannya yang memandangnya malas.

"Dan kau Jeon Wonwoo, lebih baik sumpal mulutmu dengan ini." Sepotong daging langsung Mingyu suapkan pada kekasihnya. Meski cemberut, Wonwoo tetap mengunyahnya. Membiarkan Seokmin yang masih mempertanyakan perasaannya.

Saat mereka disibukkan dengan pertanyaan Seokmin, Jihoon justru memandang Wonwoo dalam diam. Nafsu makannya menguar begitu saja. Hanya mengaduknya tanpa minat.

" _Eomma... kenapa mereka berdua bermain mobil-mobilan dengan mata terpejam_?"

" _Won-ie sayang... mereka bukan sedang memejamkan mata. Itu karena mata mereka berdua sipit_."

 **.**

 **.**

"JEON WONWOO... KIM MINGYU... APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN BERDUA DI DALAM KAMAR? JANGAN BILANG KALIAN SEDANG—"

Bugh!

Teriakan Seokmin terhenti begitu saja saat sebuah bantal melayang ke wajahnya. Mingyu yang tengah duduk di karpet berbulu menggeram marah.

"Suaramu bisa membangunkan Wonwoo," tegurnya.

"Lagi?" Jun dan Minghao berseru bersamaan.

"Tapi di mana dia?" tanya Seokmin saat tidak mendapati makhluk lain di kamar Mingyu.

"Apa dia tidur di kamar mandi lagi?" Jeonghan bertanya yang langsung dijawab gelengan. Ia kira Wonwoo tidur di toilet seperti biasanya.

Jihoon menarik lengan baju Jeonghan. Menunjuk lemari Mingyu dengan dagunya. Membuat empat siswa lainnya memekik kaget.

"Di atas lemari?"

Kepala Jeonghan terasa pening seketika. Ia pernah menemukan Wonwoo tidur di berbagai tempat. Seperti di kelas, ruang kesehatan, di dalam gudang, toilet, bawah pohon, atas pohon dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Tapi baru kali ini melihat Wonwoo tertidur di atas lemari.

"Aku tidak tahu harus kagum atau justru prihatin," gumam Jun yang diangguki teman-temannya.

"Kalian lupa? Bahkan Wonwoo sudah pernah tidur di dalam lemari dan kolong meja. Jadi bukan hal mustahil baginya tidur di atas lemari," balas Jihoon sambil berlalu. Mendekati Mingyu dan mengeluarkan buku dari dalam ranselnya.

"Kita tidak membangunkannya?"

Mingyu dan Jihoon serempak menggeleng. Meski Minghao mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia tidak bertanya lagi. Karena biasanya Wonwoo lebih memilih tidur saat mereka belajar bersama.

Selama satu jam, kamar Mingyu terasa sepi. Hanya sesekali suara terdengar saat ada yang tidak paham, atau saat ada yang meminjam sesuatu. Ketujuh siswa berbeda kelas itu belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Meski mereka semua masih duduk di kelas dua, mereka giat belajar seolah akan mengadakan ujian SAT.

"Aku bosan."

"Aku lelah."

"Kepalaku sudah panas."

"Aku mengantuk melihat rumus-rumus ini."

Keluhan-keluhan mulai terdengar saat memasuki jam kedua. Satu persatu, mereka tumbang. Memilih merebahkan tubuh di karpet dan menutup buku di depan mereka. Menyisakan Jeonghan dan Jihoon yang masih duduk dengan tenang.

"Kita sudah lama kan tidak bermain bersama? Bagaimana kalau kita ke timezone?"

Usulan Jeonghan membuat kelima siswa lainnya mendudukkan dirinya. Tampak semangat dan binar dari mata mereka. Mendengar bermain, membuat mereka melupakan penatnya belajar.

"Ide bagus."

"Ayo... ayo! Aku juga mau bermain."

"Aku juga mau."

"Bangunkan dulu sang putri tidur."

Kehebohan mereka langsung terhenti karena ucapan Seungcheol. Seluruhnya menoleh pada Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian. Seolah mengerti arti tatapan teman-temannya, Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya. Mendekati Wonwoo yang masih betah bermimpi di atas lemari.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , bangunlah! Kita harus pergi."

Mingyu menggoyang lengan Wonwoo perlahan. Tubuh tingginya dan lemari yang tidak terlalu tinggi, memudahkannya menggapai lengan kekasihnya.

"Kau boleh tidur lagi setelah ini."

Mereka semua merutuki kebiasaan Mingyu. Siswa bertubuh tinggi itu terlalu memanjakan kekasihnya. Bahkan Mingyu pernah menunggu Wonwoo tertidur di kelas sampai berjam-jam.

Perlahan, Wonwoo menggeliat dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali. Mingyu menahan tubuh Wonwoo agar tidak menggelinding ke lantai. Setiap bangun tidur, biasanya siswa berkulit putih itu lupa tempat. Selalu merasa berada di ranjang kamarnya.

"Kita pergi? Kemana?" tanyanya sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan."

"Tempat menyenangkan?" mata Wonwoo terbuka sempurna. Namun gelengan kepala Jihoon membuat wajahnya sendu.

"Ke tempat bermain," jelas Jihoon yang hanya dijawab helaan nafas.

"Ayo turun!" Mingyu kembali mengingatkan kekasihnya. Bukannya langsung turun dari lemari, Wonwoo justru duduk dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Tangannya ia rentangkan dengan mata terpejam. Meminta Mingyu untuk menggendongnya.

" _Kyeopta_ ," gumam Jun yang diangguki Seungcheol dan Minghao. Wonwoo tampak menggemaskan dengan keadaan yang saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Di tempat permainan yang diisi dari berbagai kalangan, mereka tampak antusias. Semangat untuk bersenang-senang tergambar jelas. Terkecuali Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan langkah lesu. Dan Mingyu yang mengawasinya agar kekasihnya tidak tidur. Karena kekasihnya tidur tidak akan mengenal tempat.

"Kau mau main apa Mingyu- _ya_?"

Mingyu tidak langsung menjawab. Diam memandangi arena permainan satu-persatu. Mencari permainan yang menarik minatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan _Street basketball_?" usul Seungcheol yang memang memahami kesukaan Mingyu.

"Ide bagus. Kita sudah beberapa hari tidak latihan." Keduanya langsung berjalan ke _street basketball_. Tanpa bertanya yang lainnya akan memainkan apa. Bahkan Mingyu meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja dengan Jihoon.

"Minghao- _ya_ , ayo kita coba yang di sana!" tanpa bertanya, Jun langsung menarik Minghao menjauh. Menyisakan Jihoon, Wonwoo, Jeonghan dan Seokmin yang bingung di tempat. Mereka masih terus melihat-lihat. Belum bisa menentukan permainan yang akan mereka pilih.

Tatapan Jeongan tertuju pada salah satu permaianan balapan yang paling digemari remaja. Dan saat menoleh ke sampingnyaa, Seokmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya memandang satu sama lain.

"Siapa takut!" ucap keduanya berbarengan seolah memahami arti tatapan masing-masing.

Melihat teman-temannya menjauh dan mulai bermain, Wonwoo memutar tubuhnya. Namun Jihoon yang di sampingnya tidak membiarkan begitu saja. Ia langsung menarik tutup _hoodie_ yang Wonwoo kenakan.

"Aku tahu kau akan mencari tempat untuk tidur." Wonwoo tidak menyangkal dan tidak mengiyakan. Hanya menguap sambil mengikuti langkah si mungil.

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti di depan _dance-dance revolution_. Ia bisa melihat Minghao dan Jun menari dengan lincahnya. Tidak jarang mereka saling tertawa dan mengganggu konsenterasi satu sama lain.

 _"_ _Wonwoo-ya, kemarilah! Kau harus mencobanya."_

 _"_ _Tidak mau! Kalian saja. Aku lelah."_

 _"_ _Sekali kau memainkannya, kau akan ketagihan. Jadi cepat kemari! Aku akan berbagi denganmu. Kita kalahkan Jihoon bersama-sama."_

 _"_ _Kalau kita yang kalau bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Setidaknya kau pernah mencobanya. Lagi pula, Jihoon belum pernah bisa mengalahkanku."_

 _"_ _Cih, dasar sombong!"_

Seolah mengerti apa yang Wonwoo pikirkan, Jihoon memaksa Wonwoo untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Ia masih belum menemukan apa yang akan dimainkan. Tapi tetap berkeliling mencari permainan yang menurutnya seru.

"Wooah... _daebak_! Kau lihat ini Wonwoo- _ya_. Di sini masih ada _puzzle bobble_." Jihoon tersenyum lebar menunjuk permainan di depannya. Permainan menembak bola dengan warna serupa. Namun bukannya seruan senang atau senyum serupa, wajah Wonwoo justru semakin sendu.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku kalah lagi? Bagaimana memainkannya? Ini lebih sulit dari dance dance revolution."_

 _"_ _Ini permainan paling mudah."_

 _"_ _Benar kata Wonwoo. Ini sangat mudah."_

 _"_ _Itu karena kau terlalu sipit."_

 _"_ _Berhenti meledekku. Kalian lupa kalau mata kalian juga sipit?"_

Merutuki kalimat sendiri adalah hal yang pertama Jihoon lakukan. Ia menyesal membuat wajah Wonwoo semakin sendu. Tangannya terangkat untuk menggenggam tangan yang lebih tinggi. Berniat menjauh dan mencari permainan lain.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , di sana—"

"Aku ingin memainkan ini Jihoon- _ah_ ," potong Wonwoo langsung. Menahan tangan si mungil yang kemudian berdiam diri di tempat.

"Kau—"

"Kita sudah lama tidak memainkannya kan? Ayo kita coba!" Dan pada akhirnya, Jihoon memilih untuk menurut. Bermain selama yang mereka mau.

 **.**

 **.**

Sore ini, mereka berkumpul di kamar Seokmin. Bukan mengerjakan tugas atau belajar bersama seperti biasa. Hanya sekedar menikmati oleh-oleh yang dibawa orang tua Seokmin dari luar kota.

Di dalam kamar yang cukup luas itu, mereka menikmati makanan sambil melempar candaan. Meski kamar begitu berisik diisi delapan orang siswa, tidak membuat orang tua Seokmin terganggu. Ibunya justru menambah camilan dan minuman dingin.

Namun tidak semuanya menikmati camilan. Seperti halnya Wonwoo yang lebih memilih tidur. Beralaskan paha Mingyu yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengunyah.

"Jeon Wonwoo... makanannya akan habis kalau kau tidak bangun." Jeonghan menepuk-nepuk bokong Wonwoo. Membuat si empunya sedikit terganggu. Mingyu menahan tangan Jeonghan agar tidak mengganggu kekasihnya.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , biarkan Wonwoo bangun." Mingyu tidak menggubris ocehan Seokmin. Malah membelai rambut hitam legam itu dengan lembut.

"Cih... terlalu memanjakan," cibir Jeonghan.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , apa Wonwoo terkena penyakit?" pergerakan tangan Mingyu terhenti. Memandang Minghao dengan dahi berkerut.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kita lihat, Wonwoo lebih banyak tidur dari pada membuka mata. Di manapun dan kapanpun. Bukannya itu tanda-tanda dari suatu pernyakit?"

"Minghao benar. Aku juga sempat terpikir hal yang sama," Jun menimpali.

Semua siswa kecuali Jihoon menatap Mingyu. Meminta penjelasan dari siswa bertubuh tinggi itu. Mereka tidak ingin Mingyu menyembunyikan hal yang penting dari mereka. Sesuatu seperti di dalam drama tidak pernah mereka harapkan. Mengetahui salah satu temannya mengidap sakit parah saat usianya tidak lama lagi.

"Kalian pasti terlalu sering menemani _eomma_ kalian menonton drama." Mingyu tergelak dengan kalimatnya sendiri. Mengabaikan tatapan serius kelima temannya.

"Jadi benar ada yang kau sembunyikan?" mata Seungcheol menyipit curiga.

"Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya Mingyu yang masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

"Kami tidak tahu apa kebiasaan Wonwoo ini sedari kecil atau tidak. Karena kita mengenal Wonwoo sejak kelas satu."

Minghao memasang mode berpikir. Kembali mengingat berapa lama mereka sudah berteman. Dan seingatnya, saat mereka masih menjadi siswa baru, ia sudah sering menemukan Wonwoo tidur di mana saja. Begitu juga Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jun dan Seokmin.

"Kau yang sudah mengenalnya sejak _junior high school_." Jeonghan menambahi.

Tawa Mingyu langsung mereda. Tersenyum tipis memandangi kekasihnya yang masih memejamkan mata. Dan kelima siswa itu saling pandang. Tidak mengerti arti tatapan Mingyu dan Jihoon.

"Dibanding denganku, Jihoon yang lebih lama berteman dengan Wonwoo."

Belum sempat Mingyu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Wonwoo langsung membuka mata. Menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kepala menunduk.

Seluruh pasang mata di ruangan itu menatapnya. Memperhatikan Wonwoo yang menyambar salah satu biskuit berukuran kecil. Mengunyahnya perlahan dan menenggak minuman milik Mingyu.

"Apa dia belum sadar?" bisik Minghao pada Jeonghan yang di sebelahnya.

"Sepertinya masih setengah sadar," balas Jeonghan yang duduk tepat di depan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Kau ingin yang lain Wonwoo- _ya_?" Seokmin yang duduk di samping Mingyu menunjuk makanan lainnya. Namun hanya dibalas gelengan.

Untuk beberapa saat, mereka memilih diam. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Hanya suara kunyahan biskuit yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

Tangan Mingyu terangkat ke kepala kekasihnya. Merapikan helaian hitam legam yang terasa halus di tangannya. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang protes atau merasa risih. Sudah terbiasa melihat semua perlakuan Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"Seokmin- _ah_ , tidak ada makanan yang pedas?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada. _Eomma_ tidak suka makanan pedas."

"Padahal aku sedang ingin yang pedas."

"Apa kita perlu memesannya?"

"Tidak usah. Kita habiskan yang ini saja. Baru kita bersihkan semuanya."

"Dia pergi." Seluruh penghuni kamar langsung bungkam. Menghentikan obrolan saat mendengar suara lirih Wonwoo. Mereka serempak memandang Wonwoo yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun," lanjutnya dengan mengangkat kepala. Menatap langit dari balik jendela kamar Seokmin.

Mereka saling pandang. Memasang wajah bingung karena ucapan Wonwoo. Kecuali Mingyu dan Jihoon yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah sendu.

"Si...apa?" Seokmin sedikit ragu dengan pertanyaannya. Karena ia tidak yakin apakah bertanya adalah sesuatu yang tepat untuk dilakukan. Atmosfer kamar itu mendadak berubah. Membuatnya bingung namun tetap diselimuti rasa ingin tahu.

"Dia berjanji akan selalu bersamaku. Tapi dia pergi jauh. Sangat jauh dan tidak pernah kembali."

Wonwoo kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa berniat menjawab. Mereka mulai menerka-nerka siapa seseorang yang Wonwoo maksud.

"Mungkin mantan kekasih Wonwoo?"

"Tidak mungkin. Bukannya Mingyu adalah kekasih pertamanya." Terdengar bisik-bisik, namun Wonwoo enggan menanggapi. Hanya terdiam dengan bibir menyunggingkan senyum miris.

"Aku ingin menemuinya. Aku ingin melihatnya meski hanya beberapa detik. Aku berharap bisa melihat wajahnya meski dalam mimpi. Tapi seberapa keraspun aku mencoba terpejam, dia sama sekali tidak hadir dalam mimpiku."

Jihoon langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan menampakkan pada Wonwoo matanya yang memerah. Berbeda dengan Mingyu yang mencoba tetap tersenyum. Menggenggam sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang terasa dingin, Menguatkan kekasihnya yang terkenang masa lalunya.

"Jadi?" Jeonghan bersuara setelah mulai memahami apa yang Wonwoo rasakan. Wonwoo mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Jeonghan.

"Ya, aku selalu tidur demi bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin dia hadir dalam mimpiku meski hanya sekejap. Meski aku hampir putus asa, aku tetap ingin melihatnya."

Ruangan yang diisi delapan makhluk itu kembali hening. Wonwoo tidak lagi melanjutkan ucapannya. Begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka seolah bisa merasakan luka yang Wonwoo alami selama ini.

Selama hampir dua tahun berteman, mereka tidak tahu alasan Wonwoo selalu tertidur. Wonwoo tidak pernah mau menjelaskannya. Bahkan Mingyu dan Jihoon.

Mereka tidak pernah mengalami seperti yang Wonwoo rasakan. Namun mereka bisa membayangkannya. Rasa sedih saat begitu merindukan seseorang yang tidak bisa lagi ditemui, mereka bisa merasakannya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kalau kau ingin tidur dengan nyaman, kau bisa memanggilku. Aku akan menjagamu. Dan ku pastikan tidurmu nyenyak." Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap Jun yang baru saja berujar mantap. Minghao yang duduk di sebelah siswa tampan itu mengangguk.

"Aku juga," ucapnya tanpa ragu.

"Kalau kau membutuhkan bahu untuk tertidur, aku siap meminjamkannya. Kau tahukan aku punya stamina yang lebih. Bahkan kalau itu berjam-jam, aku siap meminjamkannya untukmu." Seungcheol membusungkan dadanya bangga. Memasang wajah angkuh dan menunjukkan otot lengannya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan _lullaby_ untukmu." Jeonghan tidak ingin ketinggalan.

"Wonwoo- _ya_." Semuanya menoleh pada Seokmin yang baru saja melompat ke ranjangnya.

"Aku akan berbagi denganmu. Kau tahu? Tempat tidurku sangat nyaman," lanjut Seokmin sembari menepuk-nepuk kasur miliknya. Tersenyum lebar yang membuat matanya hampir menghilang.

Jihoon menatap Wonwoo yang sama sekali tidak menjawab. Namun ia langsung mendesah lega saat Wonwoo tersenyum. Menunduk untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih semuanya," ucap Wonwoo dengan nada bergetar. Mingyu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. Mencoba mengatakan kalau ia juga selalu ada untuk kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Soonyoung-ah, kau mendengarku? Kau melihatku? Aku memiliki mereka semua. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Dan kau juga masih berada di tempat yang spesial di hatiku. Kau di sana juga berbahagia bersama teman-temanmu kan? Jadi kau harus segera menemuiku di dalam mimpi dan menceritakannya padaku. Aku ingin melihatmu. Sekali saja, biarkan aku melihatmu. Aku merindukanmu Soonyoung-ah."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **=FIN=**

 **Aku mau coba-coba post ff di wattpad. Kebetulan setengah tahun yg lalu aku buat akun di sana, meski belum pernah diapa-apain, baca juga belum pernah. Tapi yang ada, aku berasa jadi nenek-nenek yang pertama kali pegang gadget. -_-**

 **Semangat buat post beberapa ff lama dan ff baru langsung lenyap. Yang ada aku bete sendiri. Keliatan ogebnya :D Boro-boro mau buat cerita panjang, pke cover yang bagus, nge-post yang bener aja aku ga tahu. Hadeeeehhh...** **L**

 **Mungkin aku bakal coba perlahan-lahan. Kalau ttp ga bisa, bye wattpad. Tapi kalau bisa, bye ffn. #Smirk #Ditendang**

 _Atau malah enggak kedua-duanya. Karena aku mulai merasa bosan menulis ff. Rasanya hambar gitu._


End file.
